


You’ll Be Back

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Jaebum x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Jaebum x Reader one shotJaebum comes home late yet another night in a row and the reader confronts him this time, knowing how this will end.*warning involves talk of alcohol addiction*





	You’ll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was trying to practice writing more angsty fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! This work was inspired by a lyric from Panic! At The Disco (if you guys know what song it is, lemme know!) because I was listening to their older albums. Please lemme know what you think, anything and everything helps and makes me very happy!

“Watch your mouth  
Oh, oh, oh  
Because your speech is slurred enough  
That you just might swallow your tongue”

*******

You sit in the darkness, legs crossed and waiting patiently for the third time that week. You finger taps aggressively at the arm of the worn out brown leather couch, taps becoming louder as more time passes. You perk up hearing the jangling of keys at the front door and you stare and listen waiting to see the door crack open. You hear a deep groan released from behind the door and eventually the handle turns, revealing the man behind it. 

He stumbles in a little, throwing his keys on the counter, not noticing your presence just yet. You stare at him, taking in his appearance for these final seconds before you speak and know everything will change. He’s just as handsome as the day you first met him. Jet black hair that was perfectly messy, covering his forehead and ears but not covering those beautiful little eye moles that you fell in love with. His broad shoulders and muscular arms that used to wrap around you were donning a worn and ripped denim jacket, the same one he wore on many of your first few dates. He wore black skinny jeans that hugged his figure perfectly and a grey shirt underneath the jacket, simple but he still looked amazing as he always did. His facial features were sharp and intimidating to anyone that didn’t know him, but to you they were just gorgeous and loving. The only difference now is that his cheeks were flushed, soft pink lips slightly parted and drooping, his small eyes were tired and confused, which only made them appear smaller. He stumbled a little more, reaching around for the light switch that he just couldn’t seem to find. You would think he would know where it was in the the apartment that you two have shared for years. 

You watch his struggling, taking in these final moments of silence, and you feel a wetness brush your cheek. You bring a hand up to your face swiftly and wipe your cheek with the back of your hand, not wanting him to see you like this. You must remain strong for this. The lights flicker on and your gaze meets his almost instantly, causing him to jump impulsively before relaxing at the sight of you. He smiles lazily causing his eyes to form into crescents, it was that same beautiful smirk that drew you in when you first met him, causing you to almost give up all the anger right then and there and just run to him. But you couldn’t, not tonight, it’s happened too many times and your heart couldn’t take this much anymore. 

You heard the heavy footsteps and deep breathing as he moved to approach you and you held up your hand, signaling him to stop, while breaking eye contact for a split second to recollect your thoughts and emotions. You looked back up to be met with his confused frown, before starting in the most stern voice you could muster,

“Where were you?”

“Oh I was just spending a little time with the palsss. Ya know and I guess I-I guess I musta lost a lil track of time.” 

You can smell him from here. The poisonous odor leaks off of him and off his breath. 

“This is the third time this week alone, I can’t stay up worrying about you every night. I can’t keep doing this anymore.” 

The serious words and the even more angry tone seemed to sober him up a bit. The look of tiredness and confusion wiped off his face and suddenly replaced with a look of panicked worry.

“Babe, I’m s-s-ssorry, I just needed to relax and let loosse a bit. I didn’t want you worrying. It won’t happen again.” 

He sounded sincere, so sad and heartfelt, that you almost could’ve believed him. If not for the fact that you already have believed him. You believed him many nights for the past few months. This time, you must be strong. This time you must never take his words as genuine. You respond in a voice so calm yet distant that you even scare yourself hearing it escape your lips, 

“Relax and let loose? You seem to be needing that more often these days. Tell me, why does relaxing always mean being out of the house and away from me until god knows what hour? If you didn’t want me worrying you would call, or even better, you would be here. Don’t give me that it won’t happen again bull, because we both know that it’s not true.” 

His head droops down a little, black mop of hair falling to cover more of his face, but you can still see his eyes as he tries to process everything you just said. You can see his concentration as he attempts to muster a good response but is clearly drawing a blank. The room stays silent for a moment so you decide to continue, seeing as how nothing he could say could truly heal this moment. 

“I want you to get help.” 

He looks up, eyes wide and nods aggressively, knocking himself a little off balance. 

“I will, I w-w-will”

He begins to approach you again, clearly thinking that everything is solved now but you raise your hand to stop him again. 

“Professional help. But I truly think that the only way you will is if you learn the consequences.” 

He looks confused and worried, stern brows furrowing slightly. You stand up and walk to the side of the couch, pulling a large black suitcase into view with trembling hands. His eyes widen and immediately scan the suitcase before he slowly begins to shake his head. 

“Nonononono, babe please. Please. I love you. I can’t- I can’t” 

He stutters and slurs still as reaches out to you. You stand still and watch the sadness in his beautiful dark eyes grow and you question everything, but you stop knowing that this is for the better. If you stayed in this apartment, he would take advantage, knowing that you truly could never stay mad at him. You’ve seen this played out too many times to believe him anymore. 

“I-I love you too, so so much, but that’s why I have to do this. I just want you to get the motivation to get help. I want you to seek real help. Once I truly know that you will and have worked for it, I’ll come back. But I can’t stay here and watch you destroy yourself and us.” 

He reaches out, his large hands cup each side of your face, this time you don’t have the strength to put up your hand and push him away. Knowing that this might be your last contact for a while, you want to savor it. You lean into his warm, strong touch and close your eyes for a second, hearing the whispering pleads that leave his lips.   
You open your eyes to look at him but your vision is blurred slightly. You feel his calloused yet gentle thumbs graze your cheeks as he wipes your tears. You look into his eyes and see that they are glossy too. You speak in whispers to each other, because anything louder feels like something would break. Your not sure if it’s your voices, the tension, your hearts or all of it put together. 

“I need you.”

“You need help.”

“I love you so goddamn much.” 

“I love you too.”

“Please.”

“I’ll be back. I’ll be back once you get help and once you prove that it can stay way.” 

He breaks eye contact and looks down, still caressing your cheeks. You watch as the trails form from his eyes to down his cheeks. He still looks so handsome. You whisper,

“Hey look at me,” 

He looks up, your faces mere inches apart and you feel every urge to lean in and show him how much you love him. You know that it’ll taste just like the cause of this conversation. 

“I want you to promise me that I’ll be back. That you will give me the reason to come back. Promise me.”

He nods, tears streaming just a bit more, as he repeats, voice shaking, 

“Y-you’ll be back. I s-swear on everything, you’ll be back and you’ll be s-so proud of me. I’ll make you so much happier. Y-you’ll be b-back.” 

You nod and feel the hotness run down you cheeks yet again, closing your eyes and leaning in one final time to meet his lips. He doesn’t hesitate for a second as his small soft lips meet yours. You still feel the same connection and passion that you’ve always felt with him, you’ve never lost it, just this time it was slightly more longing, sadder, as you silently both knew it would be the last for a while. You pull away from him sooner than either of you would have liked, knowing that if you didn’t pull away then, you never would have. Your hands raise up and wrap around his, which were still caressing your face, and you gently pulled them off, lowering them to his sides. You squeezed his hands for a second before letting go. Your chest hurts as you do because in that second, his hands weren’t the only thing you were letting go. You break eye contact and make your way to the large black suitcase, grasping the handle and making your way to the door. You feel his gaze burning into as you reach for the handle. 

You turn around and look at him one more time, giving him one more loving gaze and a sad smile. He stared back longingly, the room dead silent before he whispered, 

“You’ll be back”


End file.
